MC-29 and MH2 are members of a group of viruses (avian defective leukemia viruses) carrying myc-related oncogenes. Analysis of the genomic structure of viral genes and their cellular homologs and study of expression of myc-related sequences is of great importance to better understand the mechanisms responsible for leukemogenesis.